misfortune
by wendydirection
Summary: the doctor cant find love when the TARDIS brakes down.


The TRADIS was sick and the doctor didnt kno what to do. Sure he was a doctor but not THIS knidn of doctor. he took its temerature it was 98 degrees like the band but normanly it was only like 80 degrees. so what should he do, he called for Roz but she was not there so then he alled Mratha and she came in "what is it doctor" she ached.

"The tahdis is sick" Doctor who said.

"Well why don't you fix it youre a doctor" marta replid. 'NOT THAT KID OF DOCTOR!" doctor said. Martha shrugged and wnet oustide to maybe fidn someone who could hlep. like captin Jack Krakness.

doctor who syed sadly. his beloved t-aradis needed his help but he was ueseless like Brock from pokemon. AMY" he yelt and so his other compainon Amy cmae out her red hair shinning in the light.

"Wat " amy said blinking tryin to figure out wethjer the Doctor was real or nto. after all those years in therapy she culd never be shore even with him by her sied that he was rely here. She grabed his nose to try to solve the mystry.

"OW " screamt the doctor. Amy ive told you before i am R.E.A.L."

Amy lookt at the Doctor strangerly. "I didn't know you liked kpop" she said.

"What" said the doctor "look the tradis is sick I was hoping you cold help me get over its illness or else i will never"

"Say never" Amy interupted. "I didnt know you liekd Justin Beiber."

"No I will enver time travel again!" yelt The doctor in despare.

Amy shruged. "well maybe thats good sinec all your traveling did was make everyoen think i was crazy."

doctor who was getting sexasperated. He was not getting anyware with fixing the DARDIS and now he had a justin Biber snog stuck in his head. Also is nose hurt. "amy if your not gong to help me go away" he said and amy gadly left and went to listen to kpop in her rom in the Tardis.

Finnally donna trounced out "DOCTOR whats going on"

"the TARD is sick" the dootor said. "well I know why" Donna said

"WHAT?!" doctors eyes got REAL BIG LIKE PUMKINS. he hadnt called dnona for help cause she was always mean to him but maybe now she would ehlp insted! "Tell me why!"

"AINT NOTHIN BUT A HEARTAKE AINT NOTHIN BUT A MISTEAK" Amy sang out loodly. now she was listining to Backstreat boys.

"cause its bigger on the inside" donna ansered, smerking. Doctor Who sank his hed into his hands. he shoudlve known better then to thnik that Donna would actrually help him.

"What" said the doctor I mean if your not gonna be helpfull cna you at lest go away? are you even supost to be here? One of you women migt get jelous, you should just go."

"No I think ill stay" dona said with a simrk.

The Doctor shock his head and dalekd away. what was he goign to do, without his beloaded TRADIS he woldn't have anything to brag about! How was he supost to pick up the ladys when he coldnt call himself a time load? That was the hole reason he had this much game!

"THATS WHAT MAKES YOUUU BEUTIFUL." screamt Amy from inside the tradis. Her voice got louder as she came outsied listenting to the Ipods. "Did you ever notiss how hot one Direction is" she axed.

The doctor strayed in horor with eyes like qkumbers. It was hapening, he was lossing his game. what cold save his sex appeel now?

Sundanly a knock came on the tardis door it was armtha she had returned with a pirate. "Good day gelnlteman" the pirate said to Dr. Who as he swantered in. He was a very attractive man even the docotr felt himself stratting to rise up down there.

"who the bloddy hell is this?! " dmanded the Docor of martha. "Well I tent out lookng for captrian jack Harknes but coudn't find him so insated I found capitan Jack sparrow." Jack sbarro tiped his larg ehat to the doctr.

"savvy?"

Doctor was going even CRAZYER not only was his beloved traydis still sick but Amy was sniging awfl music, donna was mean, Roas was nowear to be fond, and Martaha brought this wierd pirite man into his TARDS! Hed never get any ladese now. althrough right now all he coldn't even think of the lays because he was burned on my captrain Jack Sparrow. He was so ehard it was almost panedful.

"now, what seems to be the problem here?" Jack sparow axed sexily.

The doctor frogot what was wrong for 14 secunts but remindered sudenly. "i'M loosing my game" he said sadly. "all the woman wont love me becuse my TARDIS is broken."

jack locked at him mystereusly. "Your not a yunick, are you?"

NO yelt the Doctor. "I just want to be a Time lard again!"

"cant help you there, mate" Jack said and puled out a botle of wiskey. "but if you want to get high tonigt with captian Jack that i can help you wiht."

the doctor hessitaded. "What about the TARTIS"

jack waleked over to the Doctor maeking him swon. "well I never travel throgh time but I CAN take you to your specail island. just a little push and youl be flying"

the obnocsious sound of Amy singing bust out. "anything to get away from that" sad the doctor and he went of to drink lots of wiskey with Captian jack.

the end

(if I get lots of rebies from you guys I might wriet anotther chapter! REVEW!"


End file.
